


Day Ten;Cozy winter:A sweet morning with you (Nami/Vivi)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blankets, Couch Cuddles, F/F, Hot Chocolate, Lesbian Nami (One Piece), Nightmare Before Christmas References, Oranges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: A sweet morning between Nami and Vivi as they plan to watch a movie,with Hot chocolate and cuddles
Relationships: Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Day Ten;Cozy winter:A sweet morning with you (Nami/Vivi)

Nami strolled downstairs,stopping to turn the heating up in the cozy home,She smiled softly and adjusted her cream sweater and walked towards the kitchen.

She walked into kitchen seeing Vivi,who was in a white tank top,with Black leggings and a light orange Long cardigan,her long blue hair was down,and she had a content smile on her face

"Good Afternoon Sweetheart"

Nami gently pkissed her cheek,resting her head on Vivi's shoulder,wrapping her arms around her,who giggled happily,leaning into the hug.

"What are you making?"

"Hot chocolate,would you like one?"

Nami smiled and nodded gently

"Yes please"

Vivi smiled and grabbed another Sachet of Powder,ripping it open and pouring it into the orange mug that had a print of Orange blossoms on it.

Nami was gifted that Mug by Bell-mere as a Birthday and she loved it and constantly uses it,and Vivi thought it was really sweet.

Nami slipped her arms off Vivi and walked towards the fridge,grabbing a orange.

Vivi walked towards the stove,grabbing the bottle of milk,pouring two cups worth of it into the pan,starting to let it boil.

Nami peeled her orange and placed a segment into her mouth,softly biting down,she wlake four of the kitchen,towards the fireplace,kneeling down,she flicked it on and smiled.

She looked around,trying to find the TV remote to turn in some Christmas romance film,she ended up finding it in the cushions and she quickly flicked through the options and settled on Nightmare before Christmas (much Christmas energy)

Pausing it before the introduction could start,she pulled out a Large grey fluffy blanket and sat down on the couch,as Vivi walked in smiling holding the two cups of the hot chocolate,placing them down on the slate costers she sat down next to Nami and snuggled into her side,pulling the blanket over them.

Nami smiled and leaned in,giving Vivi a soft and sweet kiss,who happily returned it

"It's so pretty outside"

Vivi smiled,resting her head in Nami's shoulder,picking her mug up,which was a cream colour with the patten of Lavender across it.

Nami picked her mug up, wrapping her ark around Vivi's shoulders starting the movie and kissing her temple softly as the intro began of the movie 

Nami,who took a small sip of her hot chocolate,making a small happy moan, Vivi's were glued to The film with a content smile on her face

"You look happy"

Vivi looked up,and giggled,causing a small blush to arise on Nami's face

"Of course Iam,I'm with you"

"Aww,your sweet."

Vivi kissed her lips softly,once pulling she placed a kiss a temple

"I love you my orange blossom"

"I love you too my Princess"


End file.
